The invention relates to a tape measure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tape measure device having a tubular protrusion whose upper opening enables a user to reliably read indicia on a tape strip in further accuracy.
A tape measure is well known as a measurement tool widely used by non-carpenter individuals as well as carpenters. Such a conventional tape measure has long been regarded as a necessity to both novices and professionals in wood board work and other construction works. Although the conventional tape measure has been serving as a convenient measurement tool, its functional usability has been disregarded that would be significantly increased by adding novel concepts to the measurement focused tool.
A disadvantage of the conventional tape measure is confusion and inaccuracy in indicia reading while measuring a target object, because indicia is usually read from a corner of the tape measure through which the tape strip travels in and out. So a demand on the market is a tape measure that secures a reliable indicia reading with increased accuracy.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tape measure that improves accuracy in reading indicia of a tape strip thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tape measure that secures a widened range of viewable indicia, thereby satisfying delicate demands from those using the same in a high frequency.
A further object is to provide a tape measure that cooperatively receives thereinto an extended hook on a tape strip tip thereof, thereby enhancing usability.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the tape measure according to the present invention comprises a housing having a bottom surface and a front surface substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface. A measuring tape strip defined by an inner end, an outer end and a tape portion between the inner and outer ends in which the tape portion together with the inner end is elastically wound within the housing to become released from the housing when required. The outer end of the tape strip is maintained outside the housing by a hook attached thereto.
A tubular protrusion extends from between the bottom surface and the front surface of the housing. The tubular protrusion is defined by a front end, a lower covering, side coverings and an upper covering so as to incorporate a predetermined tunnel. The tunnel is open into the housing so that the tape portion of the measuring tape strip makes an elastically reciprocal movement through the tunnel of the tubular protrusion. The upper covering of the tubular protrusion has an opening so that indicia of the tape strip are read from atop through the opening.
The opening communicates through the front end of the tubular protrusion, and the lower covering of the tubular protrusion is linearly straight-aligned with the bottom surface of the housing. The upper covering of the tubular protrusion may be downwardly waved toward the front end of the tubular protrusion. Selectively, the upper covering of the tubular protrusion is substantially parallel to the lower covering of the tubular protrusion.
The hook comprises a vertical plate, and rear portion extending rearward from a mid line of the vertical plate, wherein the rear portion is attachedly layered on the tape strip such that the outer end of the tape strip abuts on the mid line of the vertical plate. The rear portion of the hook is formed to fit in the opening of the upper covering of the tubular protrusion, or the rear portion of the hook becomes narrowed in width toward the housing. In a preferred version, a tape hold control is attached to the housing to hold or release the tape portion of the tape strip by selectively pushing the tape portion against an inner wall of the housing. A tape hold enhancer provided adjacent to the opening and within the housing to controllably soften the holding or releasing of the tape strip. The tape hold enhancer is formed of a rubber material. The tape hold enhancer has a plurality of ridges to become abuttingly layered thereon by the tape strip.
An advantage of the present invention is that the upper opening of the tubular protrusion enables a user to easily match target indicia of the tape strip with a measurement target object due to the widened range of viewable tape strip zone adjacent to the housing, thereby significantly improving measurement efficiency. Another advantage is that the tubular protrusion is conveniently utilized as a measurement guide that can be easily aligned on an edge line of a target object to facilitate making an initial rough measurement. A further advantage is that the tubular protrusion allows an additional safe grip by a user""s thumb and index finger either when doing measurement or when being carried, thereby enhancing product reliability.